sporefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wiki Spore:Głosowania/Archiwum
__NOEDITSECTION__ Zakończone głosowania Nowa strona główna Właśnie skończyłem prace nad nową stroną główną, bazując na głównej Simspedii. Znajdziecie ją tutaj. Dwie ważne informacje: *Gdy ta strona zostanie główną automatycznie stanie się szersza, a kolumny po prawej stronie się rozszerzą. Proszę, nie piszcie więc, że należy poszerzyć prawe kolumny. *Obecnie w kolumnach znajduje się tekst, ale potem zostanie on zamieniony na szablony. Jest to spodowane faktem, iż szablony dostosowanie są do obecnej str. głównej i gdybym je zmienił obecna str. główna zaczęła by brzydko wyglądać. Jestem ciekaw waszych zdań o niej. Informujcie tutaj, co wg. was należy zmienić, a co zostawić itp.. 18:09, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) : Moglibyście napisać co jeszcze należy zmienić? Bardzo mi na tym zależy, zanim wprowadzimy nową str. główną. 04:40, mar 28, 2012 (UTC) :: Widzę, że już nikt nic nie dopisze. Ustawiam więc nową str. główną, a to głosowanie przenoszę do archiwum. 15:13, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Podoba mi się: # 18:09, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) #'CreatureCreator '''13:32, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) #SMiki55 17:02, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) # 13:45, mar 28, 2012 (UTC) To jest naprawdę przyzwoita robota. 20px|left '''Nie podoba mi się:' #... Obojętne #... Nowe logo Na naszej wiki od zawsze (chyba) w skórce Oasis (zwanej też "Nowy wygląd Wikii") ustawione było logo tekstowe "Wiki Spore". Dzisiaj stworzyłem w programie Paint.NET (nie mylcie z MS Paint) nowe logo. Ma ono 2 wersje - pierwsza jest bez cienia, a druga - z cieniem. Jak uważacie - którą wersję ustawić? : Doszła jeszcze jedna propozycja - logo stworzone przez używkownika Mat. z Tworzenie Logo Wiki. Aby głosowanie było sprawiedliwe usuwam poprzednie głosy. Użytkowników zainteresowanych zmianą logo proszę o ponowne oddanie głosu. PiotrekDdyskusja 10:17, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Proszę dowolną, uprawnioną do tego osobę o oddanie głosu. Teraz jest 1:1:1 i nie wiem, które logo wybrać. PiotrekDdyskusja 18:54, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) ~~~~ Wiki Spore.png |Z cieniem Wiki Spore bez cienia.png |Bez cienia Wiki-Spore-Logo.png | Wersja użytkownika Mat. 20px|left Z cieniem: # Rzymianin 20px|left Bez cienia: # 19:03, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) # Gresh 1001 16:22, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Wersja użytkownika Mat.: # CreatureCreator 13:50, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) # Bartek 09:04, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Nie można przeczytać tytułu strony i napisu w zegarze? PiotrekDdyskusja 09:08, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) 'Nie mam zdania/Dyskusja' Ta rubryka służy osobom, którym jest to obojętne, które chcę zgłosić poprawkę. Jeśli chcesz głosić poprawkę, a masz swoje zdanie napisz to w odpowiedniej rubryce po podpisie. Wpisy bez komentarzy znajdujące się w tej rubryce będą skreślane. #... Kategoria:Forum Kategoryzowanie osiągnięć Obecnie osiągnięcia dodaje się zazwyczaj do 2 kategorii: Kategoria:Osiągnięcia i kategorii fazy, w której można zdobyć osiągnięcie. Moja propozycja polega na utworzeniu kategorii np. Kategoria:Osiągnięcia z fazy stwora (która byłaby podkategorią powyższych) i dodawaniu artykułów do nich. Dla osób nie rozumiejących o co chodzi przedstawię przykładowe drzewa kategorii. Teraz jest: :*Kategoria:Spore ::*Kategoria:Osiągnięcia :::*Najlepszy kumpel ::*Kategoria:Fazy :::*Kategoria:Faza stwora ::::*Najlepszy kumpel Po wprowadzeniu tej zmiany byłoby: :*Kategoria:Spore ::*Kategoria:Fazy :::*Kategoria:Faza stwora ::::*Kategoria:Osiągnięcia z fazy stwora :::::*Najlepszy kumpel ::*Kategoria:Osiągnięcia ::::*Kategoria:Osiągnięcia z fazy stwora :::::*Najlepszy kumpel (wiem, że to chaotycznie wygląda) Zachęcam do głosowania PiotrekDdyskusja 06:15, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Głosy na tak: # PiotrekDdyskusja 06:15, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) # Mroczny Postrach Wandali 10:47, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) # CreatureCreator 15:14, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) # Gresh 1001 08:04, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Głosy na nie: #... 'Dyskusja:' #... Uprawnienia administratora dla CreatureCreatora Użytkownik jest niezwykle aktywny, miły, pracuje na swoimi błędami i ma największą liczbę edycji. Uważam, iż jest to osoba, która zasługuje na uprawienia admina. PiotrekDdyskusja 13:42, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) ' 20px|left '''Głosy na tak:' #PiotrekDdyskusja 13:42, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) #Mroczny Postrach Wandali 13:47, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) Dawaj CC, Dawaj! Dasz radę. Jestem na tak. #Captain Gresh 13:26, maj 16, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Głosy na nie: #... 'Dyskusja:' #... Fikcja Miesiąca Powód: Na Angielskiej Wiki jest takie coś jak Głosownaie na Fikcje na Medal. Więc chciałbym coś takiego też tu . 20px|left Głosy na tak: #CreatureCreator 13:01, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) #'Captain Gresh' dyskusja 12:02, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Głosy na nie: #Można by coś takiego zrobić, jednak chyba mamy za mało fikcji (poza tym większość jest b. krótka). Na razie dla dobra wszystkich, czegoś takiego nie organizować, bowiem byłoby to bezsensem i mogłoby doprowadzić do anarchii. Jesteśmy zdecydowanie za mało rozwinięci na taki krok. Jestem obiektywny i na tą wypowiedź nie ma znaczenia to, że fikcji nie tworzę. PiotrekDdyskusja 15:13, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) #Nie ma Sensu Mroczny Postrach Wandali 15:17, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) "Ręczne" witanie nowych użytkowników Proponuję wyłączyć bota witającego nowych użytkowników. Zamiast tego utworzylibyśmy listę osób, które witałyby nowych użytkowników np. poprzez wstawianie ~~~~ do ich stron dyskusji. Osoby witające musiałyby być obeznane z WikiKodem i Wiki Spore, bowiem to do nich nowi użytkownicy pisaliby prośby o pomoc. Zalety tejże zmiany: *Nowi użytkownicy będą witani przez realną osobę, nie program komputerowy. *Nowi użytkownicy będą wiedzieli kogo należy poprosić, by otrzymać szybką i dobrą pomoc. *Witający będą mogli dodać do tekstu powitalnego coś od siebie; bot wstawia wszystkim ten sam zaprogramowany tekst. Wady tejże zmiany: *Nowi użytkownicy będą witani z niewielkim opóźnieniem (w końcu nikt nie siedzi przy kompie 24h/7 dni/52 tyg. w roku). Co o tym sądzicie? 14:13, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Głosy na tak: # 14:13, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) # Koleś z Rzymu (dyskusja) 16:45, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) # Ichneumon (dyskusja) 19:45, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Głosy na nie: # ... 'Dyskusja:' # ...